


blood on my dress and scrapes on my knees

by makemelovely



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood Drinking, Character Death, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/F, Vampire Turning, Vampire!Angela, Vampire!Rachel, Vampire!Riley, Vampires, unedited oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemelovely/pseuds/makemelovely
Summary: Riley can't remember anything that happened on Tuesday but she doesn't dwell on it.//or the one where Riley is shifting into something else





	blood on my dress and scrapes on my knees

Riley is home for Christmas break. Her sweater is heavy and her make up is light. She's excited to see Maya, her long time best friend and recent girlfriend. She's really excited to be home from Yale because the journalism program was really killing her. And the minor in acting was a newfound discovery but something she was surprisingly enjoying. Riley Matthews is nineteen years old and she has her whole life ahead of her.

She's especially cheerful for a Tuesday night at one in the morning but the lights are pretty and the cup of hot chocolate is keeping her hands warm. Her breathing is light and soft, warm despite the chill of December in New York. Snow blankets the ground and Riley keeps walking, her nose pink and her scarf blue. She's absolutely thrilled to be home and-

and-

Riley wakes up and it is Wednesday morning. Her vision is fuzzy and her back is sore. Her spine is stiff and she stretches, yawning soundlessly. She flips her legs out of the bed and stands, toppling over because her legs are sleep. She laughs, pushing herself into a pushup stance. She stands up slowly, carefully testing each leg to avoid another fall. Her throat is dry and scratchy so she moves to take a sip of the water she knows was in the bottle beside the bed but it's not there. Her stomach twists uncomfortably but she shakes it off, chalking it up to a morning fog in her brain.

She moves into the hall, smiling at all the fond memories trapped forever in the photographs. Her and Auggie baking cookies. Maya painting Riley's portrait. Sleepovers and girl scout meetings. Days of endless fun and love. A child and then a teenager and then an adult. Time really flies by.

The kitchen isn't empty. Topanga and Cory and Auggie are in the kitchen, eating cereal and talking about school and daily life. "How is Ava?" Riley asks, leaning against the counter and grabbing an apple. She smiles at her baby brother, warm and genuine.

"Great." Auggie smiles brightly, brushing his mop of curls out of his eyes. "We're going ice skating in twenty minutes."

"Cool." Riley grins, reaching into the cabinet and picking out a glass. She filled it with water, humming the tune of a song she was sure she had never heard before.

Topanga took a sip of coffee, humming her pleasure quietly. "How was last night?" She inquired, reaching over and taking Cory's wrist to look at his watch.

"Last night?" Riley asked, freezing on her tip toes as she went to close the cabinet door. She dropped back to the balls of her feet, turning around slowly. Her eyebrows were drawn together in confusion. At her parent's concerned expressions she forced a smile. "Yeah, it was totally great." She dropped her gaze and hurriedly changed the subject. "What did you guys get up to last night?" As her parent's babbled about their night together, Riley tried to remember what happened last night. It was Tuesday, she remembers that much. Her stomach feels all twisted up and she's a little anxious. She can't remember what she did last night. She can't remember what she did last night!

Her heart hammers in her chest, and the air is being yanked from her lungs. Riley swallows a bit, tries to think a little harder. It feels like an empty slate, like she has amnesia. She abruptly pushes her chair back, the loud scrape interrupting her parent's detailed descriptions of their romantic night together. "I have to go." She hears herself murmur as if she's under water. Riley blinks back the tears welling in her eyes and stumbles to the door, leaving before she has a second to think rationally. She makes her way down the stairs and out the door, unable to feel the cold winter air on her skin. She shivers and shakes, tears shakily sliding down her cheeks. She walks numbly down the street, her mind a whirlwind of what did I do last night? What happened? Why can't she remember anything about yesterday?

Riley manages to get to Maya's house, clambering through the window. "Peaches." She chokes out before collapsing in Maya's bed and falling fast asleep to the scent of Maya that clings to the sheets and blankets and pillows. Maya isn't home.

She wakes up a few hours later, her heart rate normal and the air filling her lungs without struggle. She climbs out the window and jogs home, boots crunching against the slush. Riley wanders back inside, nervously running a hand through her hair. Cory and Topanga aren't mad about anything, they just assumed she was late to meet Maya. Riley wanders back to her room, fingers twitching anxiously against her thigh. She checks her phone but there are no messages. No concerned texts or missed dates. She begins going through her phone, imagining she's a detective trying to solve a murder mystery. On accident she clicks her camera and notices a new photo in the small corner that shows the pictures. It's dated Tuesday, December 18th. Riley is beaming at the camera, her blue scarf tugged around her neck and stylish but warm coat dotted with snow. Her brown curls are covered in snowflakes, a bright contrast to her dark hair. Behind her is a flash of red, blurred. Another picture is at a club but this time there is a blur of black but it looks remarkably like hair. Mixed with it is a golden yellow, bright in the lights of the club Riley had been at.

Riley stays in bed all day, falling asleep with a lot of trouble. Eventually her exhaustion overcame her and she drifted off into a dreamless sleep. In the middle of the night she woke up, her throat dry and aching. She whimpered low in her throat, a thirst she never knew was possible. It hummed in the back of her throat, hissing to be fed. She crawled out of bed, vision swimming. Her pulse seemed to thud slower than ever and her veins ached to leave the apartment. She ignored it and went into the kitchen, ducking her head under the sink and turning the tap on. It fell smoothly down her throat but it did little to soothe her thirst. Riley whimpered, breathing sharply. It hurt. It physically hurt her.

She stumbled back into her room, collapsing on the bed. Riley curled into a ball, tears streaming down her cheeks. She twitched helplessly, swallowing over and over again. Eventually, as the morning light filtered in through the window, Riley fell asleep. Her breathing evened out and soon she was almost sleeping peacefully. She was strewn across the bed, head resting on the crook of her arm as her hand found its way under the pillow. Her brown hair lay a mess around her head, brown waves entwined in tangles of hair. Riley's face, though. It's contorted in pain, mouth twisting with something akin to fear. Her eyes dart back and forth under her eyelids and her fingers occasionally twitch. Riley's shoulders shake, and goosebumps dance over her skin. She wakes up a few minutes later, eyes wild and desperate. Riley sucks in a breath, gasping for air.

She collapses on her purple comforter, sobs shaking her body. Tears slide down her cheeks and this pattern continues for many nights. It's two weeks later when a voice in her head tells her something.

It crackles in her brain, whispering in low, ancient tones to wear her white nightgown. She's not sure about it but she does, fingers sliding down the fabric. Riley wears it, her hair straightened this time.

It happens, late in the night. She wakes up, one word burning her brain and searing her flesh. Go. It is a command, an order. It is to be obeyed.

Riley stumbles out of bed and the window blindly, wandering New York in a daze. She ends up in a photo gallery, red splashed around the walls. It looks like paint but the scent hanging in the air is the coppery tang of blood. Riley gasps, her eyes wide as she takes everything in. "Hello, Riley." Two voices say in unison. They slide together in a hypnotizing melody.

"Aunt Angela? Aunt Rachel?" She asks curiously, watching as the two girls appear from the shadows. They were hugging, arms wrapped around waists. Rachel was wearing a light pink crop top and Angela was wearing a yellow sweater. Rachel wore dark washed jeans and Angela's jeans were cropped around mid calf. They wore matching black boots.

"Riley." Rachel smiles, warm and inviting. Angela beckons, eyes dark and cold.

"I'm scared." Riley admits softly, hands shaking and tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Of what?" Angela questions, stalking forward.

"Of this place. Of you guys." After a beat of silence she continues. "Of me." She whispers, eyes darting back and forth between her hands and the slowly approaching women.

"Don't be." Rachel commands gently, smile turning sharper. Angela's eyes glint with something hungry and Riley feels a bit like she can't breath. Her heart had been hammering in her chest like a fucking sledgehammer but now it is beating slower and slower.

"Okay." Riley's voice is hushed and meek.

"Change." Angela demands, eyes hard.

"Hmm?" Riley purrs, something inside her skin standing up and pacing the walls of its cage.

"Turn." Angela's voice is cold and refuses to relinquish control.

Riley's eyes turn wide with fear as her head tilts back and pain erupts in her mouth. No, her teeth and gums. Her eyes roll back, and she shudders at the painful sensations. "Oh, God." She moans before hissing in pain. The name burns her tongue.

Angela settles her hands on Riley's hips, warm through the thin fabric of the nightgown. "Go hunt." She commands.

Riley nods desperately, a horrible thirst burning her throat. As she sprints away, she hears them speaking with her uncontrollable newfound abilities. Sire, her heart says so her ears prick up to listen. "She'll Sire her own creature tonight." Rachel warns. "That blonde thing she's always hanging around."

"I'm counting on it." Angela laughs and Riley hears the sounds of their lips meeting.

She runs away, streets blurring beneath her feet and buildings whizzing by. Trees and birds and animals are beside her one split second and gone in an instant. A thrill Riley has never felt before buzzes under her skin as adrenaline pulses in her veins. It's thrilling and intoxicating and Riley wants Maya to feel this too.

She stops in an alleyway, just out of view of cameras. She entices an old man of forty to come get her. His lips are insistent but welcome. He kisses her hungrily, fingers rough on her skin as he hikes her nightgown up to her hips. Riley sighs as he trails his lips down her neck. This reminds her of her mission. "My turn." She groans in his ear and pushes him against the wall of the disgusting alley. She throws her head back, teeth elongating. Her face looks so beautiful in the moonlight. A sliver of the moonlight hits her fangs, showing them in an even deadlier view. His eyes widen in terror before her lips are on his neck and her fangs are embedded in his artery. She sucks for a long time, drawing the blood out. When she's done and the thirst is satiated, she drops him against the wall. He slumps forward and falls against her chest, sliding down and soaking her nightgown in blood.

She just grins and turns away, on the hunt for her new mission.

 

Maya wakes up to a tapping on her window. With a groan, she rolls out of bed and opens the window, smiling when she notices it's Riley. "Hey, Riles." Maya greets, smiling brightly at her girlfriend. Even the title in her brain sends sparks down her spine.

"Hey, Maya. Can you come out here?" Riley is half covered in shadows, the darkness drawing lines across her face. It makes it hard to see if anything is wrong.

"Of course." Maya slides out the window smoothly, dropping out of the house without a sound. "What's up?" She asks, brushing a piece of lint off of Riley's bare shoulder.

Riley steps forward into the moonlight and Maya stifles a scream. Her chin and mouth is soaked in blood. It drips down and some of it splatters her collarbones. Her white nightgown is stained with it, some drying and some fresh. Her hair is soaked in it, the ends dyed with the blood. "Oh, my God." Maya moans to herself, fear turning her stomach.

Riley smiles, innocent and gruesome all at the same time. "We'll be together forever." Riley says before a flash of red and then there is nothing but black.

 

Maya rolls over in her bed, her throat dry and itchy for some soothing water. She pads into the bathroom where she keeps a glass for this specific occasion. She looks in the mirror as she fills up the cup, running a hand through her mass of blonde hair. She misses the puncture marks on her neck that disappear right before she glances at her neck. She frowns, puzzled. She had expected something to be there. But why?

It's in the morning that a terrible realization sets in on her. It comes upon her after noticing the date on her phone. She can't remember yesterday at all.

Why can't she remember anything that happened yesterday?


End file.
